shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Dainatsu Training: Rock Section Cane
Role-Play Log Guest_StevieSkies: ☀ Dainatsu sat by the river, his ears tuned into the stream. He was working on keeping a strong focus. Which would help him with using his chakra manipulation. He wasn't a big fan of the whole meditation thing, but he knew it could be helpful to do so before a training session. After a good five minutes, Dai rose up from his criss-cross postion on the ground. "Alright, Alright Alright!" Dai chanted, both fists in the air. Today he was garbed in a green long sleeve shirt, with a red kanji for 'strong' on it, white shorts that loosely fell right below his knees, and his trademark getas. His pale hands went backwards to whipe the dirt and dust from the ground off his clean pants. " Bah.." He grunted. His Momma wouldn't be too happy he dirtied up his white shorts. As he walks into the small training room that was located inside the grounds, he glanced around at the insides. He could beat up some dummies, smash targets with shurikenjutsu or maybe try out a new weapon. "Hmm... I'll try.." *SCREEEEE!!!* "GAH!" Dainatsu blurted as a screech pasted his ears. A falcon of a creamy brown color flew through the open window, dropping off a rather medium sized scroll in the middle of the floor before flying out the parrallel window. "OOO!!!" Dai dashed out for the scroll without hesitation. He scooped it up into his arms, giving it a tight hug. "Hellooo training program." He smiled greatly, quickly dropping into his criss-crossed seating postion. The scroll was a teal color, marked with the seal and signature of the Tsuchikage himself! "Lord Tsuchikage!" He shouted in the air, unraveling the scroll. ☀ Guest_StevieSkies: ☀ The top of the newly obtained scroll read 'Earth Release: Rock Section Cane'. His olive colored eyes quickly read each word of the scroll. He wanted to understand every bit of it. He had to perfect it, it was Tsuchikage's orders! Running his hands through his spiked back black hair, Dainatsu nodded, he finally had it done. The jist of the scroll was describing how this was a basic form of chakra manipulation of earth release ninjutsu. It read that this jutsu takes a chunk of rock or earth and turns it into the a staff. The staff could be used as a weapon for close ranged fighting, or thrown to hit a target with pinpoint accuracy. The next line stated that it could also create several staves to use and launch, but not as accurate as a single staff. "Let's do this..." Dai muttered under his breath. He stood up, placing the scroll rolled up in his pants pocket. It was time to get this done. He knew this jutsu would be very helpful in fighting foes at both a long and close range. He soon reached the rocky terrained training grounds that was just outside the training room. Dai exhaled deeply. "I can do this." He quickly moved himself into a horse stance. He gathered chakra towards his feet, connecting it to the ground. The ground slowly began to shake, as rocks were uplifted from the earth, forming into a staff. " Yes!" Dai grabbed the staff tightly, only to cause it to crumble into pebbled. Guess he didn't hold onto his chakra long enough? ☀ Guest_StevieSkies: ☀ "Damn..." Dainatsu kicked a few of the pebbles across the ground. He remember that he isn't perfect, not yet at least. He's gonna have to practice hard to get there. "Round two!" Dai would call out, raising his index fingers up into the air. He began to focus his chakra like before. The earth gave a mighty shook, making the genin feel stronger than ever. a chunk of rock came flying up to eye level. It shaped into a staff, starting to shake. Before Dai could realize what was going on, the staff shattered into small rocks. One of the projectile rocks would nail young Dainatsu in the forehead, causing him to fall backwards on his butt. "Oowww" Dai whinned, covered the newly formed red lump with cupped hands. "Seems like I put too much into that.." Dai mumbled. It was hard to balence your chakra when you are learning new techniques. Well, third time is the charm, the boy though. He hopped back onto his feet, dusting the stains off his pants once more. "Momma's gonna kill me.." Dai would shift into a horse stance. He focused his chakra once more, causing a chunk of earth to rise up, forming into a six foot long staff. Dainatsu gripped the staff, begining to try out different ways to hold and swing it. He continued to train for a good hour, learning the basics of staff fighting. *huff* *huff* " That was good session." Suddenly, a light flashed in his head. He had only gotten half the jutsu down! ☀ Guest_StevieSkies: ☀ Holding the Rock Section Cane in his hand, he placed it on the ground. He would form two more, begining to get a bit tired from all this chakra control and manipulation. He couldn't quit till he mastered this. Dainatsu would look around with his three staffs, trying to find proper targets. He finally found a brick wall about fifty yards behind where he came from. "Aha! My target." Dai rejoyced. He carried over the staves, standing a good fifteen feet away from the wall. His eyes observed the wall carefully. It had 30 columns and 15 rows. "C 3 R 12" he called out, aiming his staff back before launching it. It nailed just an inch above his intended block. It didn't bother him though, he had two more. "C 7 R 3" He said, nailing the block head on. "Boom!" He blurted. It was a direct hit. Once more, he threw the last staff, hitting in exactly the same spot. "Ha, I got this! Now, let's kick the burners up..time to try muti staff destruction!" ☀ Guest_StevieSkies: ☀ Dainatsu was getting tired, and felt pretty exhausted from all the chakra he burned through. He figured he had one more application of the jutsu to learn though. He stood tall facing the wall. His eyes glared it down like it was his enemy. His breath was a bit heavy, but Dai still had good control over it. He moved his feet shoulder length apart, and began to raise five chunks of the ground into the air. The chunks formed into staves, about four feet each in length, and a good two inches in width. "HA!" Dai yelled out, pushing his hand foward in the direction of the wall. The staves would turn and fly into the wall with great force. As they each made impact, dust was kicked up, making the outcome hard to see. After a good thirty seconds, the dust cleared, restoring Dainatsu's vison. It appeared that all the staves had hit the wall, leaving dents in the bricks. " Alright, Tsuchikage! Rock Section Crane is now my specialty, let the next one commence!" He called up into the sky. His eyes just waited there, hoping that a falcon would come and drop off another scroll. He blinked twice before giving a final huff of exhaustion. "I need food." He said with a slight pout on his face. He could barely walk straight and his stomach cried like a wolf for food. Soon, he found himself home, ready to pig out on some ribs.☀ a result Dainatsu learns his first JUTSU!